Double or Nothing
by JulieGee
Summary: Arthur needs money for tuition. It's on the table. What will he be willing to do to get it? Warnings: ADULTS ONLY! M/A Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Double or Nothing

That was a lot of money. A lot. That was tuition.

His friends and his roommate were taking sciences. They had found a lab looking for part-time workers with lab experience. They were being paid three times as much as Arthur made at the coffee shop.

Arthur looked at the pile on the table with desperation. He knew it would cost a lot, too. "Double or Nothing" added to "Truth or Dare" was an invitation for personal tragedy, at least among his group of friends. Their Friday night betting was legendary.

All three before him had skipped. They had forfeited their shot at it. It was his if he met their challenge. It couldn't leave permanent scars, it couldn't put you in the hospital and it couldn't involve sex with anybody's family members. It used to be "one's family members" until Jeff went for Andy's mother and won. That made for a really tense evening. Pretty much everything else was open game.

"You can't be serious! That's screwed up! Even if I wanted to... WHICH I DON'T... we're roommates! I have to live with him. I can't do it!" Arthur yelled.

"I think I just heard the word 'can't.' My shot again. What do you want me to do?" Andy asked.

"WAIT! I didn't mean can't. I just... isn't there another option. This time, I mean?" Arthur begged.

"There's NEVER another option. You know that. YOU made up the rule, got us drunk and made us vote for it. Permanently. No fingers crossed. In fact, I seem to remember begging for another option a few weeks ago and you sure the hell didn't give me one," Andy pointed out.

"Arthur, do it or don't. You know the game. What's it gonna be?" Jeff asked.

"I... it's not my fault if he doesn't want to do it, right?" Arthur pointed out hopefully.

"Hey, Merlin!" Jeff called towards the open door to Merlin's room. "Get out here!"

"What now? I already baked you chocolate chip cookies. And then shortbread cookies. And then creme brulee. That burn from the blowtorch still hurts, by the way. New rule: if I have to use tools from the garage to cook it, it's not happening! Cooking's my hobby, not my job. Next time you plan to get drunk you bring the food," Merlin said.

"No, it's about the bet. Enough for tuition now," Chad informed him. "Arthur has a shot at it. Here's the deal. Fuck him and he gets it. It has to be your best work and it has to be for an hour, too. Well, assuming it won't leave permanent scars. Better be gentle," he said, and then burst out laughing.

"EWWWW! No way! Sorry, Arthur," Merlin said as he shuddered.

"Don't apologize! I didn't want... I mean..." Arthur sputtered.

"Merlin, how about you give us a hand, and we pay you enough for your tuition, too. Double or nothing, split between you and Arthur. How 'bout it?" Chad asked as he wrote a cheque. He glanced at the other two before he signed it. They nodded. This was worth the extra cost.

Merlin recoiled. "NO BLOODY WAY! A new Vespa would be nice, but not THAT nice!"

Arthur knew Merlin's parents were comfortable. They could afford his tuition and living expenses. He didn't need the money. If Merlin didn't pay most of the rent Arthur could never afford to live there and go to university. It was too much money for Merlin to just ignore but he didn't need it. Not like Arthur.

"Arthur, will you PLEASE just let me lend the money to you?" Merlin asked. His roommate had way too much pride and not enough cash.

"I told you I don't want your charity! I'd rather just work for an extra year and save for it myself."

"You'll never go back if you drop out. That coffee shop will become a jail," Jeff said.

Arthur was really wishing he had taken Chemistry instead of English Lit. It was getting hard to wear his "Arts by Choice" T-shirt with pride. Worse, he was between girlfriends. There wasn't even that defense.

"Coffee jail... sounds pretty harsh. So, Merlin. Willing to save Arthur from a life of destitution?" Chad asked.

"NO! DON'T ANSWER THE QUES..." Arthur yelled before Merlin cut him off.

"Sure. It's not like you'll ever talk about it, right?" Merlin asked.

"We never have and we never will. We have WAAAAY too much dirt on each other," Chad said. "Go look up 'Mutually Assured Destruction' and you'll get the idea."

"And it's for his tuition? No coffee jail? If it'll help him that much, I guess. OK, I'll do it."

"I can't believe you answered the question. Now I have to..." Arthur looked at the pile of money. He sighed. They were right. He'd never go back if he dropped out. Coffee for life, or Merlin for an hour.

"C'mon Arthur. Let's get this done. I wanna go Vespa shopping with my newfound wealth," Merlin said with a wink as he went back into his room.

"I can't believe..." Arthur shook his head and stood. He walked over to Merlin's room. He looked back at his "friends". He'd never seen them so delighted.

"Video, too?" asked Chad.

"NO WAY! TOO LATE! Bet extended, bet accepted."

"Damn. Oh well, we'll have to settle for listening."

Arthur paled. Listening? They were going to... The walls were paper thin. He'd heard guys in Merlin's room before. He heard them pretty damn clearly. They were noisy. He'd have to... he could do this. For an hour he could do this, and they would NOT hear him!

"You'd better pray I never decide the bet again. You're blowing him next," Arthur growled.

"Not blowing, Arthur. Merlin fucks you. Oh, and he'll tell us if he did whether he wants to or not, and whether he did his best, too. He can't lie worth a damn. Why did you think he stopped playing poker with us?"

Arthur closed his eyes. He had been praying his friends had forgotten the fucking part.

Merlin leaned out the door. He was already naked. "Like I said, let's get this done."

Arthur and friends looked down.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Arthur gasped.

"Wow, Arthur. He'd better be really gentle!" Jeff laughed.

Arthur's friends had pretty much decided this was the best bet ever!

Arthur shook his head as he dragged himself across the apartment into Merlin's room. He'd just keep repeating it to himself. "Tuition. Tuition. Tuition."

He closed Merlin's door and locked it. His friends would be way too tempted to use their video camera. He flinched as he turned back and found Merlin standing inches away from him. Merlin leaned forward.

"No! No way! No kissing! Nobody said anything about kissing!" Arthur whispered. He heard his friends laugh. He swore under his breath. They laughed again. Paper thin.

"OK, you don't want foreplay, no foreplay. Get your ass over here," Merlin said as he walked to the bed and sat on it. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box. There were lots and lots of condoms and other stuff in the box. Arthur closed his eyes. "Tuition. Tuition. Tuition," he said to himself.

He sat down on the bed. Merlin was putting some liquid on his hand. So many bottles in the box. What were the other ones for? Not anything he wanted to think about!

"Lie back, Arthur."

Arthur grabbed his hand. "Hey! Nobody said anything about fingers!"

"Um, Arthur. The fingers aren't for me. They're for you. Well, they're fun for me, but necessary for you. Well, unless you want to take me without any preparation.

"Preparation's important?"

"Uh, yeah. And with me it's really important."

Arthur lay back on the bed. "Um. Alright. I guess there isn't anything that... oh!"

Merlin slid a finger slick with lube inside Arthur. He moved it in and out slowly. Arthur gasped.

"That... that feels... No. No it doesn't! Just do what you have to."

"OK. There's two."

"Only two? That feels... really big. Too big almost."

"I know. We're going for three, and then me. Just try to relax. It's important. Yeah, that's better. Just try to stay like that while I do this," Merlin whispered. He started to spiral three fingers into and out of Arthur slowly, taking his time. A few minutes more and things would be fine.

Arthur bit down to stop from crying out. Merlin's fingers felt really good. He didn't know it would feel this good. He almost sighed.

Merlin put on a condom. He moved to kneel above Arthur. "Don't fight it. Just relax. I know what I'm doing." He lifted Arthur's legs and rested them on his shoulders.

He started to enter slowly. Arthur gasped. Merlin pulled back again. "Relax." He moved forward again. There was less resistance this time. He slid all the way in.

Arthur sucked in air through his clenched teeth. The laughter was deafening. He blushed bright red. They wouldn't hear anything else. They wouldn't!

Merlin began to slide slowly in and out as he watched Arthur's eyes roll back. He wasn't making a sound. Merlin was impressed. That hadn't happened with anyone else before. Ever. He looked at Arthur's lips. So inviting...

"Arthur, I know you said no, but it's kinda important to me. I can't do this right without it. I really need to kiss you. Please?"

"It's just so intimate. I don't... UNGH UNGH UNGH!"

"How's THAT for intimate," Merlin said, as he stopped his thrusting.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. You can kiss... MMPH!"

Merlin crushed his lips against Arthur's. His tongue flicked against Arthur's lips before it shot into his mouth. Arthur's eyes opened wide and then closed halfway. He sighed. The kiss was really nice and Merlin hadn't stopped moving inside him, either. Merlin knew what he was doing. It was going to be really hard to stay quiet. Merlin just kept going and going.

Arthur's hands were trembling. His hands were gripping the sheets. His teeth were grinding together. He looked desperate. It was way too much. "Tuition. Tui..." It wasn't working anymore. He couldn't concentrate enough. He gasped and turned red as he heard his friends laugh again.

Merlin paused, looked down at Arthur's face and sighed. "Arthur, I've seen that look before. I've worked hard to make people look that way before. We've only been doing this for fifteen minutes. I'm doing my best and my best is damn good. You can keep struggling to stay quiet and you'll succeed."

He narrowed his eyes as he studied Arthur closely. "For at least for another five or ten minutes. You'll never make the half hour mark. Just give up, lie back and forget about everything. You know you'll never hear the end of this anyway. Let me do this for you."

It made a lot of sense. It made... No! He could stay quiet. If he tried hard enough he knew he could. "Tuition. Tui..."

Oh, please no. As Merlin picked up speed he realized he couldn't. Arthur moaned. His friends laughed again. Merlin kept moving inside him. He just kept going.

Arthur started panting softly through his teeth. He moaned again, and then again. Merlin paused and looked at him closely.

"I know. The feelings are a surprise the first time. I wish your friends weren't here. I really do. I've delayed it as long as I could but If I don't do this it's not my best." He backed away and shifted his weight.

"What are you going to... AAAAAAAAAGH!" he yelled as Merlin thrust in deeper than he had before. The pleasure was so intense. He had never known. The pleasure was almost unbearable. "That... please... I can't... when you're... AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Arthur, are you alright?" Jeff called out. He heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor as someone stood.

Arthur tried to focus. Merlin kept fucking him. He kept fucking him. It felt so good. He couldn't concentrate. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't form the words he wanted. Then he realized it was because he was already yelling.

"DON'T... DON'T... DON"T STOP DON'T STOP DON'T STOP!"

"Uh, he sounds alright. He sounds really alright," Chad said.

"Guys, I don't think... I think an hour was too long," Jeff said as he looked at his watch. Thirty-five minutes left. His head spun towards Merlin's door as he heard Arthur again.

"OH GOD! OH FUCK! MMPH! AAGH!"

"I don't think he cares about the time anymore, Jeff. Listen to him. It sounds like Merlin's pretty damn good!" Chad said thoughtfully. "I think maybe we should leave. Arthur's won the bet. You know he has. Let's just... give them some privacy."

"Arthur! You win. Get out here and collect your money," Andy called out.

"AAGH! MERLIN! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"Or... we'll just leave it on the table for you. Have, um, fun. Uh, bye." The three left shaking their heads. Who would have thought? They closed the door.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?" he gasped. He could hardly think. It felt sooooo good.

"I was embarrassed for you before but now they're gone. I wasn't being completely honest. THIS is my best."

"OH FUCK! OH GOD MERLIN! UNGH UNGH UNGH AAAAAAAAAGH!"

A while later the timer went off.

Arthur's cries continued for a long time after.

------------------------------

Arthur woke to the smell of coffee, toast and bacon. He pulled off the blanket and sat up.   "OUCH!"

Oh yeah... Merlin. Oh no... Merlin! What the hell was he going to do? Arthur put on his robe and opened the door.

He walked out of Merlin's room and sat down at the table in his usual chair like he always did. Merlin poured him a cup of coffee like he always did. He poured him some grapefruit juice like he always did. And then his kissed him deeply, tongue flicking out to softly probe his mouth like he always... wait, that was pretty damn new.

Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur with a smile. "I think things are going to be a bit different around here from now on."

"Yeah," Arthur whispered as he pulled Merlin back down and kissed him hungrily. After a long time Merlin pulled back and sighed. He had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, and about those friends of yours..." Merlin snickered as he showed Arthur the note scribbled on a napkin and left by the pile of money.

MERLIN,

DOING ANYTHING THURSDAY EVENING?

CALL ME!

CHAD

Arthur laughed. Who would have thought Chad... Then again, who would have thought him?

Merlin kissed him again and dropped to his knees in front of the chair. He undid the belt on Arthur's robe, lowered his head, and none of it was important anymore.

------------------------

Friday night. Bet time again. Chad, Jeff and Andy headed over to Merlin and Arthur's apartment. They passed a sign in the lobby. Merlin was looking for a new roommate.

"Crap! I knew we shouldn't have done that. Arthur's right. How could he live with Merlin after doing that with him?"

They walked into the apartment. Arthur looked up at them, embarrassed.

"I uh... we, um..."

"Arthur! Get the hell in here! I'm not moving a queen-sized mattress by myself!"

Chad's eyes widened. He walked to Arthur's room and looked in the door. "Empty!" He walked over to Merlin's room. "Beyond full!"

He looked back at Arthur with a smirk. "Sounds like the mattress better be big enough for two queens!"

Arthur flushed red. "Just shut up and help Merlin move it. And let us know if you hear about anyone looking to rent a room. My old one's available. We're both sleeping in Merlin's room now.

"And he's NOT free Thursday evening, CHAD!" Arthur said pointedly.

Chad blushed.

"I'm off to the store to get some munchies," Arthur said, as he left the apartment.

Merlin rested the mattress against the wall, wiped the sweat off his face, and reached into his pocket. One cheque for each of Arthur's friends. They all smiled.

He had Arthur, he didn't have to lend him any money, and he'd paid Arthur's friends enough money for their tuition. Screw the Vespa and everything else. He had Arthur.

It was the best bet ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: OK, 'Double or Nothing' was supposed to be a one-shot, but a lot of people here commented on how much they enjoyed it so I'm doing a few additional chapters. This is the second. It's between Arthur, Merlin and their curious friend Chad. If you don't like your favourite boys with someone else, you should probably just skip this chapter. (It's a repost, by the way. I made quite a few edits.)

**This story is for adults, only.** More serious squicks include **threesomes, dub-con, toys and more**. This chapter is pretty much a PWP (Porn Without Plot.) My first PWP, so hopefully the experiment works. It's pretty damn raunchy. Our boys are misbehaving! If dub-con bothers you, rest assured, everybody's happy at the end of this one. Really happy!

Special appearances by sneaky!merlin, possessive!arthur, and curious!chad.

**Please review! **** I'd love to know what you think of my sex scenes. If you like them, I'll put more of them in my stories. Promise!**

.

* * *

.

**Double or Nothing**

**by JulieGee**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Not one finger!" Arthur growled.

"Arthur, he's taking math courses this year. We agreed I'd tutor him months ago. It's nothing more. No touching involved," Merlin said with a reassuring smile.

Chad sat on the couch with his math book on his lap, looking frustrated.

"Chad! You got that? No touching!" Arthur called out.

"Yeah, no touching," Chad muttered as he re-read his incorrect answer. He sure looked like he was here to learn about math. Arthur relaxed. Merlin was his boyfriend and Chad was one of his closest friends. Nothing was going to happen.

"OK. I'll be back in a few hours. See you then," he said. He kissed Merlin as he left.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Arthur yelled when he returned a few hours later.

Chad was on the couch twitching, naked, with Merlin leaning over him studying him closely with a grin on his face.

Arthur stomped over to them. He was NOT happy!

Merlin held up a hand. He was holding something.

"Not one finger!" he said. He had a wicked look in his eyes. He was breathing heavily. It sure looked like they were doing something to each other. What was that he was holding? It looked like a T.V. remote, but it only had one button. Merlin pressed it for a second. There was a faint buzzing sound. Chad arched his back and cried out.

"Uh! Uh! It feels so good! UHHHHH!"

"Something from the box under my bed. Just sit down and watch him. It's so cool. He's really sensitive! Nearly as sensitive as me."

"This isn't exactly what I meant by 'no touching' Merlin," Arthur said softly. It was hard to stay angry when he was watching Chad panting. Chad was hot. Arthur had thought about him before. His note to Merlin had been exciting. Chad looked up at him. He was covered with sweat.

"Arthur, I think Chad wants something from you, and I think he's wanted it for a long time."

"Merlin, you said you wouldn't make me tell him," Chad gasped.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Kiss him," he said as his finger rested on the button.

Arthur thought about arguing. He really did. Then he noticed his lips were pressed against Chad's. He heard the faint buzzing sound again. Chad tried to cry out, but Arthur's tongue was in his mouth. He writhed on the couch. The buzzing continued for several seconds and then stopped again.

"Please, Arthur. Please. I left the note for Merlin but I've wanted you since I met you. If I'm going to do this, I want you to do it with me," Chad said.

"Ask him, Chad. Ask him now, or..."

"No. I can't!"

"No? This time it doesn't end until you do," Merlin said. He pushed the button and held it down. Chad writhed again. He scrabbled between his legs. It felt like he could almost reach it but Merlin kept holding the button. The bastard kept holding the button. His fingers spasmed into fists. Useless fists. He screamed. Merlin was merciless.

"Arthur, please fuck me? I don't want it to be Merlin, I want it to be you. Well, you first. Now please, shut it off? PLEASE, MERLIN!"

Merlin released the button and smiled at Arthur. He looked absolutely thrilled.

"Best gift ever. I love Marie! There really are advantages to tutoring a professional dominatrix. She learns math and I learn sex. I've learned A LOT from her. It's a vibrator. This one goes inside. This one's intense. Really intense. I think Marie has them made special for her. So, how about it? Are you going to rescue Chad, or does he get it for an hour this time?"

Chad's eyes widened. "No! Please Arthur. Don't let him! I can't take an hour! DO ME! Please?" Chad begged.

"Um, he sounds like he doesn't want you to do the button thing any more, Merlin. Maybe you should..."

"He wants it. We agreed before this started. He wants to feel like you did last week. It sounds like he came back to drop off my, um, Thursday night 'napkin invitation' and he heard a lot. He heard YOU a lot. He wants to feel like you did. He'll tell me if he's in pain. Otherwise..."

Arthur glanced at Chad. Chad actually looked hungry as he returned the look. He arched his back again as Merlin pushed the button. He reached weakly for Arthur with desperation on his face.

Arthur had watched Chad for years. The way he moved when he played frisbee on the campus lawn. The way he looked as he ran bare-chested in the park. His light green eyes, and his beautiful blond hair. Natural blond, Arthur observed as he glanced down. The way Chad flexed his arms as he played poker. It was a very distracting 'tell.'

"OK, Chad. I'll do you, but you owe me!" Arthur sighed. It was very hard to look resigned.

"But not just yet. Merlin?" He held out his hand.

Merlin smiled and passed him the remote. Arthur liked hearing Chad beg. He wouldn't have thought so, but he liked it a lot!

"It'll be for less than an hour, I promise. A few minutes less," he whispered in Chad's ear.

Chad looked at him in panic. "No! You... ARTHUR, YOU SAID..."

Arthur shook his head sadly. "I didn't say when." He sat the remote on the coffee table. He took Chad's math textbook and let it hover over the remote, watching the look of horror appear on his friend's face as he figured out what was about to happen.

"Oh God, Arthur... PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T DESERVE..."

Arthur slid his hand behind Chad's neck. He jerked Chad's head up. Their eyes were inches apart. Chad could feel Arthur's heat. He felt so warm. He looked so angry. He moved his mouth close to Chad's ear. Arthur's whisper was deafening.

"Maybe you're right, Chad. Maybe you don't deserve this. Why don't we find out? Answer one question for me."

"ANYTHING! ASK ME ANYTHING!"

Arthur moved even closer to Chad. His lips brushed the inside of Chad's ear as he whispered again.

"Did Merlin help you put it in, Chad? Hmm?"

Chad gasped. He couldn't know! There was no way Arthur could know!

They had started with the vibrator, but Merlin's fingers had felt so good. He had bucked against them again and again as Merlin stretched him. It took Merlin a few minutes to figure out what he was doing. Chad had started to moan by then. They had looked at each other. "Please?" he had asked. Merlin nodded. It didn't take long. Chad was already pretty close, but that wouldn't help him now.

Arthur knew.

"DID HE? Did he do more? What kind of touching was it, Chad. Did it feel good? Did it feel really good? Did you do that kind of touching? Did you like the way his fingers felt? How long did it go on for, Chad? Long enough? Did you cum with my boyfriend's fingers inside you? DID YOU, CHAD? DID YOU?" Arthur's whisper turned to a shout at the end.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR I... AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

His pleas were cut off by his cry as Arthur sat the book down.

"Wrong answer, Chad. Wrong answer," he hissed. He set a timer on his watch. "55 Minutes. Sounds pretty damn generous to me."

Merlin looked at Arthur wide-eyed. "Wow! Remind me never to piss you off! You're scary!"

Chad cried out again.

"Only 54 minutes left, Chad. Take it like a man," Arthur said. He turned back to Merlin and winked.

"Shut up!" he whispered. "You'll ruin it and this is waaaaay too much fun! That whole 'DID YOU?' thing really worked out! Pure inspiration. It was kind of a guess but his girlfriends have been frustrated by Chad's inability to, well, 'last.' I must be learning sneaky from you! Oh, and don't think I've forgotten your role in this whole thing. We'll... chat tomorrow."

Merlin purred softly at the thought.

Chad moaned again and again as he writhed on the couch. Arthur turned back to him and started watching Chad closely. He liked watching Chad while he squirmed. Merlin had taught Arthur that bliss could make you scream. Chad was going to learn that lesson tonight, and unlike math, he was going to learn it well.

Any hope Chad had disappeared as he heard "Doctor Who" start to play in the background. Merlin and Arthur would have time to watch it if... 52 minutes. Chad trembled. This was more than he bargained for. He heard noises in the background.

Popcorn? They were making popcorn? Those bastards! They were watching T.V. and eating popcorn while he was going through this? He could barely think anymore and it was getting harder and harder to, but he promised himself he would make sure they suffered for...

Oh! Popcorn. Yummy!

That was his last coherent thought before his eyes rolled back into his head and he stopped thinking for nearly an hour.

* * *

Arthur's watch beeped a few seconds after the show ended. They had spent the commercials trying to flick popcorn into Chad's mouth. It was open most of the time. Sometimes they hit the target. He seemed to like it when they did. He was pretty sure Chad made happy crunching sounds a few times.

Arthur took the book off the remote. There was only soft moaning mixed with occasional sighs from Chad. He had stopped crying out after the forty minute mark. His eyes were half open and he was twitching every few seconds. There was a puddle of liquid on his stomach. A bit more dribbled out as they carried him to the bed in their room. Merlin lapped it up as Arthur tapped Chad on the side on the face lightly.

"Chad?"

Chad twitched. "Is it over?" he whispered. Merlin pulled out Marie's evil device. It was enough to make him gasp again. "It's over?"

"You get your wish. I'm rescuing you."

"Thank you, Arthur," Chad sighed. "Thank you for forgiving me. It was so... UNGH! NOT YET, ARTHUR! NOT YET! PLEASE!"

"I haven't forgiven you yet, Chad. I'll let you know when I do," Arthur said as he started thrusting deep inside his friend.

Chad cried out again. This wasn't fair! No time to breathe. He deserved some time to breath after all that! He pounded Arthur's chest with his fist. Oh no! It seemed to be encouraging him. He was... damn! He was losing control. Like Arthur had last week. Like he had asked Merlin to make him lose control tonight. He moaned as he realized Merlin had succeeded beyond his wildest expectations. He bucked against Arthur, trying to take him deeper.

Merlin moved behind Arthur. "Ready?"

Chad managed to focus on them.

"Merlin and I have our own arrangement now," Arthur said.

Arthur gasped as Merlin slid into him. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "WHAT... MERLIN!... WHAT DID YOU..."

Merlin smiled. "Cockring. Fun, huh? It doesn't do much for some people, but it does for me! I use it for pretty much just one thing." He withdrew completely. Arthur started to close. Merlin thrust back in. Arthur stretched wide again.

"UNGH! Oh! Oh, Merlin! You didn't tell me! It's... it's... incredible. UNGH!"

Chad gasped as Arthur entered him again. Arthur was sweating. Chad could see Merlin moving behind him, pausing every few seconds. Arthur started to moan louder and louder. It was Chad's turn to watch now.

It was Chad's turn to...

Merlin looked at him. There was fear in Merlin's eyes. Fear and excitement. He tossed Chad the remote.

Chad raised an eyebrow. He pushed the button. Merlin jerked and moaned. It made him thrust into Arthur harder. Arthur gasped and thrust into Chad. Chad gasped.

"Oh, I'm going to have A HELLUVA LOT OF FUN WITH THIS!" Chad pushed the button over and over again randomly for the next few minutes. There was a lot of crying out involved.

Once he waited nearly a minute as Merlin rested outside Arthur. Arthur's eyes went wide as he finally caught on. The rest break was not his friend! He grabbed frantically for the remote. Chad pushed the button, Merlin gasped and bucked. This time Arthur must have stretched instantly. He pounded the pillow again and again as he cried out in ecstasy. He blinked away a few tears. "Oh sooooooo good!"

Chad licked the tears off Arthur's face before he slipped out from under him and turned around into the good old 69 position. It was only fair to give Arthur something to suck if he wanted to return the favour.

He took Arthur into his mouth. He tasted something sweet as Merlin plowed into him again. Arthur wasn't screaming. He was moaning loudly, gasping every few seconds as he did. Chad pushed the button a few more times rapidly and Arthur cried out again. Liquid pumped down his throat. He kept sucking. Finally the pumping stopped. Arthur was trembling. He was still crying out but every so often he would moan as Merlin bucked into him again. It sounded even louder than before. Merlin really was merciless. Chad gasped as Arthur went down on him. He could hear Arthur's muffled moaning. He could feel it, too. He lost track of everything other than the feelings of sucking and being sucked. They really did go best together.

Arthur's mouth was so warm and wet. The soft suction was incredible. Every so often Arthur would remember what he was doing and start sucking again. Chad started to feel the pressure build inside him. That mouth. So warm. So wet. So... Chad pushed him away. Arthur couldn't do the same to him.

Arthur had put his face into the pillow to muffle his cries. He hadn't stopped trembling and the sucking seemed to be working again. A few minutes later he screamed into the pillow... He really screamed! Cum shot down Chad's throat a second time.

Merlin decided to go for a record. The fucking and pausing continued. Arthur's cock was hard again. It swelled until it nearly blocked Chad's throat.

"I can't... Not again, Merlin," Arthur moaned.

"I think you can," Merlin said with a smirk. He slid a finger inside Arthur, stretching him even wider before he bucked again. After another few minutes of Arthur's gasping it started jerking again. Chad sucked hard, and then harder. Merlin thrust into Arthur again. Liquid started shooting down his throat for the third time.

Merlin yelled as he finally started cumming. He thrust into Arthur again and again, faster this time. Arthur looked like he couldn't make a sound if he wanted to. He took it over and over as he shuddered with pleasure.

Merlin wiped the sweat off his face. "I think that's enough, Chad," he said as Arthur collapsed, moaning softly.

Chad had forgotten about the remote. As he grabbed it he noticed a switch on it. "Hey, what does this do?"

"It turns it on and off," Merlin said.

"No, the one on the other side. The one that says..." Chad looked at him with glee. Merlin blinked in confusion. He had never seen a smile with so many teeth.

"It's the speed control," Chad said as he flipped it. The buzzing jumped in pitch.

Merlin shook like he was having a seizure. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled as he bucked, trying to get away from the intensity of the sensation. He was still inside Arthur.

Arthur gasped out, "Have fun, Chad!" Then his fists clenched again as Merlin thrust into him viciously in his efforts to escape the buzzing deep inside.

Chad took his finger off the button as he studied the remote again. "Merlin? This one's the lock," he said.

"What the... are you telling me they made a vibrator childproof? What kind of sick..." Merlin looked incredulous as sweat poured down his face and shaking body.

Chad looked like a child on Christmas morning. "No, it locks it on. No textbook required. Perhaps you'd like to beg?" His hand hovered over the switch.

"Please don't?" Merlin asked without much hope. His plea was followed a second later by a buzzing sound and the click of the remote being locked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Arthur moaned. He managed to gasp out, "Chad... free next week? Thursday maybe?"

Chad nodded. "Hey Merlin, you up for it?"

Merlin couldn't hear them over his own begging.

"I think he's too distracted. Why don't we help him out?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. He could use it. Arthur turned toward Merlin and slipped off the condom. He looked his writhing boyfriend in the eyes and then went down on him. Merlin's uncontrolled bucking nearly choked Arthur, but he'd gotten a lot of practice over the past week.

Chad lay down on the bed beside Merlin. He turned Merlin's face toward his and sucked his tongue into his mouth. Merlin made faster moaning sounds. Arthur's mouth was sliding up and down his cock while Chad... Chad's tongue was everywhere in his mouth. He cock started jerking. He pulled Chad closer, taking his tongue deeper.

Arthur sucked harder, and Merlin gasped over and over as he shot down Arthur's throat. The buzzing kept going. Arthur slid up Merlin's body and kissed him, liquid slipping over their tongues as he did. Merlin liked that. He liked the taste of everybody, including himself.

Merlin's head rolled back and he breathed deeply as the buzzing came to an end. "Thanks Arthur. Thanks for making it stop, and thanks for making me cum."

"Don't thank me too much. You made me cum three times in a row, but you haven't done anything for Chad yet and, well, he has the remote."

Merlin clawed at Arthur in desperation as the buzzing started again. Arthur smiled and said, "Don't worry. Only 48 minutes left."

Merlin looked at Chad. "Please? Let me... let me blow you... or whatever you want... anything!. Just... shut it off while I do?"

"No blowing. A hand job," Chad said. He glanced at Arthur and saw him nod.

"Sure, I can do that! I'm good at that! Please let me do that!"

"A hand job a few inches from your face. A wanna see my cum all over you. Running down you. Wait, I nearly forgot. Arthur too. Deal?" he asked.

Merlin writhed on the bed. "Yeah. Yeah... Anything!" he yelled. The buzzing shut off. He sighed in relief.

Chad and Arthur's cocks were literally an inch from his face. He slicked both his hands with lube and slid one down each of their shafts. Arthur moaned as Chad gasped, "Take your time. Please." A drop of liquid formed on the head of his cock. Merlin licked it away.

Chad grabbed the lube, squeezed some onto his fingers and reached behind Arthur. He slid a finger in without warning. Arthur gasped. His cock jumped. He cried out. It felt a lot like being fucked. He started rocking slowly, watching Chad as he moaned. Sweat ran down his body as the intensity increased with each finger. Chad stopped at four. He smirked. Maybe one day he wouldn't stop at all.

Arthur learned fast. He did the same to Chad. This was turning into much, much more than a hand job. Arthur pushed against the swelling spot inside him. Chad's eyes rolled back as clear liquid dripped from the head of his cock. They looked at each other. Arthur was panting through his teeth.

"Deal with this," Arthur said. He started pushing harder, and then harder again. He always was competitive. Chad started crying out a few seconds later as Arthur pushed against the spot inside him as hard as he could. Arthur was sure he was going to win this one. Liquid was running down Chad's shaft with every push now. Through it all, Merlin's hands had never stopped. They were both getting close.

Chad moaned as his cock started to jerk. He looked at Merlin, almost beyond reason. "Merlin, I..."

"Don't. Just cum on me," he said. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Chad's pulse jumped as he realized Merlin wanted this desperately. He was waiting for them to start. He wanted them to start. His hand kept sliding up and down both of them.

Chad could feel the pressure building. He tried to relax every muscle and let it happen slowly. It was always so intense that way. And Arthur... he felt that spot swelling inside him, turning rock hard. He pushed against it over and over as Arthur gasped. Arthur started sucking on Chad's neck. Softly, and then urgently. More liquid dripped out of both of them. Too much. Too close.

The jerking sped up and cum jetted out of Chad's cock. Arthur moaned and joined him. The streams mixed as they soaked Merlin. Within seconds he was covered. Chad rested the head of his cock against Merlin's lips. He sucked it into his mouth, draining the last of the cum out of him, swallowing hungrily. Then he did the same thing to Arthur. Chad pushed the spot inside Arthur one more time as Arthur's cock disappeared into Merlin's mouth. His deep moan was wonderful. Chad and Arthur looked at each other. Merlin sucking them at the end was a nice touch, but... no mercy.

Chad picked up the remote. "48 minutes. Don't even try to object. We didn't say anything about the timer, and there's nothing else you can do for us. Nothing else that'll make it stop. Enjoy yourself. We will. We'll be watching you."

Merlin started pleading again. It didn't help.

* * *

A few hours later, the three lounged on the bed, exhausted from their exploits. Chad stirred.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going," he said. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other.

"If you want," Merlin said. "Or you could stay for the night. You're a friend, Chad. We're not going to use you and toss you out the door. I, um... I bought you a toothbrush this morning. In case you wanted to stay." He smiled. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

All of them laughed as they heard the word for about the thousandth time that night.

Arthur shook his head. A toothbrush for Chad? Merlin had this planned from the start. Was there no end to his sneaky boyfriend's plotting?

Chad smiled. "OK. I was kinda hoping. Sure."

The three curled up together in bed. "Next Thursday, Chad... remember?" Arthur whispered.

Chad and Merlin were already asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after a leisurely breakfast, Chad left humming happily. Merlin smirked as he watched him walk down the street. "One down, two to go."

"What?" Arthur asked. He was making their bed.

Merlin didn't really care about the bed. They were just going to crawl into it again this evening. He hadn't made his bed in years, but for some reason it was important to Arthur. He tried to remember what he had been thinking about. Oh, yeah.

"One down. Come on, Arthur. The three of them got me to fuck you. They might be awfully tempted to mention it to someone, but if the same thing happened to each of them? I'm just protecting your reputation," Merlin said with a smile. "Well, not just. Not just at all. I like Chad, too. He can stay over whenever he wants."

"How very charitable of you," Arthur said sarcastically. All three of his friends were attractive. He was sure Merlin didn't have a chance with Andy, but Jeff? Maybe. That could be fun!

"Oh, I still haven't figured out what to do with the spare room. I've only had a few calls about it. I may have to make a decision quickly. You'll know when I've figured out what to do with it."

"OK," Arthur said as he continued tiding up the bedroom. He was pretty sure Merlin wouldn't let a crack addict or someone scarier move in with them.

His boyfriend wasn't stupid, after all. In fact, he was smart.

And pretty damn sneaky, too!


End file.
